Anomali
by Bieber's wife
Summary: Naruto mendekap rindu pada sepetak ruang di dadanya. kapan saja gadis itu datang, akan selalu berdetak riuh di sana/Main-mainlah ke sini, barangkali kalian jatuh cinta setelah membacanya/ In collaboration with Via Ni/ RnR?


**Anomali**

* * *

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Oleh: Via Ni dan Bieber's Wife**

 **Warning: Miss-Typo, Mainstream, etc**

* * *

~Don't like Don't read~

Happy Reading!

* * *

"Ceritakan padaku tentang kupu-kupu yang patah sayapnya, yang jatuh bangun menari demi membuatmu bahagia."

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dari layar ponselnya. Pertanyaan aneh ibunya berhasil menarik minatnya dari sebaris nomor telepon yang terus dipandanginya sedari tadi. Naruto mendengus kecil, seulas senyum mengejek terukir dibibirnya, "Biar kutebak. Ibu baru saja selesai membaca novel roman lagi 'kan?"

Uzumaki Kushina menggelengkan kepala cepat. Ia mendelik kearah putranya sembari berkacak pinggang. "Kau mengerti maksudku, putraku. Itulah sebabnya dia masih belum menyetujui perjodohan ini, bukan?"

Pulpen di tangannya mengetuk-ngetuk permukaan meja dengan gerakan teratur. Uzumaki Naruto menopang kepalanya di sebelah tangan kemudian berujar dengan nada melamun, "Mau bagaimana lagi. Aku tidak akan menyalahkannya jika ia membenciku."

"Oh, Tuhan. Lantas kenapa kau tidak menelepon dan meminta maaf padanya atas kesalahanmu dulu? Dasar laki-laki." Balas Kushina setengah kesal. "Lagipula aku tak habis pikir. Dulu ia sangat mencintaimu. Bisa-bisanya kau.. Ah, sudahlah."

Naruto meringis. Ia yakin sekali ibunya marah saat ini. karena itu ia diam. Sangat tidak lucu jika ibunya sendiri menghancurkan restorannya menjadi puing-puing bangunan sore ini.

Kushina menyandarkan bahunya ke sandaran kursi. Wanita Uzumaki itu menghela napasnya keras-keras. Ia sadar betul bahwa ia harus mengendalikan emosinya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia sungguh tidak bisa menahan dirinya ketika berhadapan dengan kebebalan putra semata wayangnya.

"Setidaknya kau harus minta maaf. Hinata pasti akan merasa lebih baik ketika mendengarnya sekali lagi darimu. Hanya sekear informasi saja, bukan hanya kau yang mengincarnya, masih ada lusinan lelaki diluar sana yang berminat memperistri gadis sesempurna Hinata- _ttebane_."

Uzumaki Naruto memandang atap kantornya dengan pandangan menerawang. Ia tahu. sungguh. Ibunya tidak perlu membeberkannya sampai seperti itu. Mengingat itu semua hanya membuatnya merasa semakin buruk. Membuatnya berpikir betapa bajingannya dirinya dulu.

Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis manis dengan manik Lavender yang menawan. Sejauh yang bisa diingatnya, Hinata adalah kawannya di SMA yang sama. Sejak masa SMAnya, gadis itupun sudah banyak menjadi buah bibir sahabat-sahabat laki-lakinya akan kecantikannya yang luar biasa. Ia tidak akan berbohong dengan mengatakan ia tidak tertarik kepada sang gadis Hyuuga. Ia sangat tertarik. Kali pertama ia melihatnya, ia langsung terpesona dan berniat menjadikan gadis itu kekasihnya.

Ia adalah seorang Uzumaki Naruto. menaklukan seorang gadis adalah perkara yang mudah untuknya. Tak terkecuali Hyuuga Hinata. Dalam hitungan bulan, kau bisa mendapati Naruto menggandeng sang puteri Hyuuga sebagai kekasihnya.

Naruto mengangkat ujung bibirnya tanpa sadar. Benar dugaannya. Segala tentang Hinata adalah cerita yang paling disukai ingatannya. Hanya ketika bersama gadis itulah ia merasa benar. Merasa utuh. Ia merasa bisa melakukan apapun asalkan Hinata bersamanya.

"Hinata.."

Tangannya terangkat naik. Mengusap wajahnya yang kusut. Naruto bersungguh-sungguh dengan perkataannya saat itu.

Ia ingin Hinata percaya padanya bahwa kini ia telah berubah. Ia ingin gadis itu percaya bahwa ia bukan lagi remaja bodoh yang menyusahkan gadis itu dulu. Ia ingin gadis itu percaya bahwa ia bisa membuktikannya. Lebih dari itu, Ia sungguh ingin Hinata percaya begitu ia katakan bahwa dirinya mencintai Hinata. Sepenuh hatinya. Selamanya.

Ingatannya kembali melayang. Kesaat dimana ia kembali bertemu dengan Hyuuga Hinata setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya keduanya tidak bertemu. Tahun-tahun setelah hubungan keduanya berakhir begitu saja dengan tidak menyenangkan.

Naruto bisa mengingat saat itu dengan jelas. Hari itu hari Sabtu. Ia baru saja mengakhiri kesibukannya sebagai seorang _Chef_ restoran terkenal sore itu dan berniat untuk menghadiri pesta pertunangan sahabatnya –Sakura dan Sasuke.

Disanalah keduanya bertemu pandang. Untuk beberapa alasan, Naruto mendapati dirinya bisa segugup itu ketika seorang Hyuuga Hinata menatapnya. Entahlah, Ia merasa gadis itu berubah. Gadis itu semakin cantik dan menawan. Rambutnya terlihat semakin panjang dengan potongan rambut yang khas. Manik Lavendernya masih sama. Tetap memancarkan kelembutkan yang sangat dirindukannya.

Uzumaki Naruto menguatkan dirinya untuk berjalan mendekati sang gadis Hyuuga dengan langkah yang diusahakan terlihat ringan. Ia menggenggam gelas vodka ditangannya kuat-kuat. berusaha mengurangi secercah kegugupan yang tiba-tiba merasukinya.

"Hai." Sapanya santai ketika ia berdiri tepat didepan sang gadis. Hinata menatapnya dengan pandangan datar. Lantas gadis itu tersenyum sopan, "Hai."

Baiklah. Ia mulai merasa keputusannya untuk mendekati gadis itu adalah keputusan yang salah. Sikap Hinata yang seperti itu justru menyiratkan dengan jelas bahwa gadis itu benar-benar tidak mengharapkan kehadirannya disini.

Naruto berdehem sesaat, "Sungguh kejutan yang menyenangkan melihatmu disini, Hinata." Ujarnya tulus. Naruto bisa melihat sang gadis Hyuuga terlonjak kecil. Namun, gadis itu cepat-cepat mengendalikan diri. Hinata menatapnya sekilas, sebelum membalas, "Kuharap begitu."

Lengang.

Meruntuki dirinya dalam hati. Ayolah, Uzumaki Naruto. Kau seharusnya bisa lebih baik dari itu. Sang sulung Uzumaki meminum vodkanya dalam diam. Ia senang bertemu dengan gadis itu. Terlebih gadis itu masih sudi tersenyum dan mengobrol dengannya setelah apa yang diperbuatnya dulu. Ia benar-benar bersyukur karena itu.

Tapi orang butapun pasti bisa melihat bahwa gadis cantik itu menarik diri. Hinata dengan jelas memberinya isyarat untuk tidak mendekatinya lebih jauh dari ini.

Uzumaki Naruto memutar kepalanya. Menatap tamu-tamu pesta sahabatnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Ia tentu saja menyadari tatapan pria-pria lain yang menatapnya penuh perhitungan. Ia menyadarinya. Sungguh. Membuktikan bahwa Hinata tidak hanya berhasil menawan hatinya seorang. Tapi juga pria lain.

Ia tidak bisa pulang ke rumah begitu saja tanpa ada suatu hal berarti yang bisa dilakukannya untuk mendekati Hinata. Tidak. Dan tidak akan pernah terjadi. Naruto lantas kembali memandang gadis didepannya lamat-lamat.

Gadis itu begitu cantik dengan Gaun _cocktail_ nya hingga bahkan membuatnya lupa dengan apa yang baru saja ingin dikatakannya.

"Jangan menatapku begitu. Atau aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain menyirammu dengan sampanyeku."

Naruto tidak membantah. Ia hanya tersenyum minta maaf dan menyesap vodkanya perlahan-lahan.

Gadis itu mengatakan hal itu bahkan tanpa menatapnya. Ia terkekeh pelan. Membuat gadis itu menoleh kearahnya dengan wajah tersinggung. Naruto cepat-cepat menggerakan tangan kanannya, "Oh, sungguh. Bukan itu maksudku."

Alis sang gadis terangkat anggun. Naruto membalasnya dengan senyum lebar lantas berkata, "Hanya saja izinkan aku berkata bahwa kau terlihat sangat cantik malam ini."

Hinata tersenyum kecil, "Kau mengatakannya seolah kau sudah terbiasa mengatakan hal yang sama kepada seluruh gadis di ruangan ini, bukan begitu?" sahut Hinata sembari mengedikan bahu.

Astaga. Jangan membuatnya tertawa. Naruto tidak pernah menyangka –mantan- gadisnya bisa begitu pandai bicara. Memangnya sudah berapa lama mereka tidak bertemu? Tujuh abad?

"Baiklah. Maafkan aku karena besikap begitu lancang. Bagaimana kalau aku bersedia menebus ketidaksopananku, Hinata?" Tanyanya dengan yakin. Kelereng Hinata menatapnya curiga. Pandangan yang dulu tidak pernah dilayangkan gadis itu padanya. "Apa maksudmu?" sang gadis balik bertanya.

Uzumaki Naruto mengangkat bahunya tak acuh, " _Well_ , kau tahu. kau bisa makan di restoranku tanpa harus mem- _booking_ jauh-jauh hari. Aku bisa memberimu layanan khusus jika kau mau datang untuk makan malam bersamaku besok."

Ia sungguh tidak bisa memercayai dirinya bisa mengucapkan kalimat nekat seperti itu dengan tenangnya. Tapi itulah yang dibutuhkan seorang pria. Kenekatan memang poin utama untuk mendapatkan gadis impianmu.

"Apakah kau baru saja mengajakku kencan?" Tanya Hinata tidak percaya. Dan kesal –tentu saja.

"Wah, Aku tidak tahu kau mengharapkanku untuk mengajakmu kencan." Naruto berujar riang. Seolah ia biasa melakukannya. Seolah ia berhak melakukannya.

Hinata mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak memutar bola matanya. Apa _chef_ terkenal macam Uzumaki Naruto sudah kehilangan kewarasannya? Pria itu hanya asal bicara dan ia sama sekali tidak menyukainya. Pria itu sama sekali tidak berhak bersikap seolah mereka adalah kawan dekat yang baru bertemu setelah sekian lama. Tidak! Tentu saja pria itu tidak berhak. Tidak setelah apa yang ia perbuat padanya dulu.

Hyuuga Hinata meletakan gelas tingginya diatas meja. Kemudian menegakan tubuhnya kearah Uzumaki Naruto dengan yakin. "Kuharap kau tahu jika apa yang baru saja kau katakan itu sangat berbahaya. Baik untukmu. Juga untukku."

Tangan tan milik Naruto terangkat, mengusap alis tebalnya singkat sebelum membalas, "Aku hidup untuk menantang bahaya. Itu sebabnya aku mencintaimu."

"Lihat dirimu."

Suara Uzumaki Kushina membuyarkan lamunan Naruto. Ia mengerjap dan menyadari ibunya berdiri di depan kerjanya. "Kau terlihat menggelikan- _ttebane_!"

Naruto memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut nyeri. Pada kenyataannya, kedua orang tuanyalah yang membuatnya terlihat begitu.

Setelah pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Hinata, Uzumaki Kushina mengumumkan dengan lantangnya bahwa ia sudah di jodohkan. Yang benar saja! Kushina beralibi bahwa ia ingin segera menimang cucu. Dan putranya yang selalu bergonta-ganti wanita demi mengisi kekosongan hatinya akan Hinata juga –sangat- tidak membantu.

Keesokan harinya, Kedua orang tuanya menyeretnya ikut mendatangi rumah –calon- istrinya untuk mengajukan lamaran. Ia menolak mati-matian. Ia sungguh tidak berkeinginan untuk menikah atau memiliki keluarga sendiri. Kalaupun harus, ia hanya ingin dengan Hinatalah ia melalui semuanya.

Dan seperti drama sabun picisan yang selalu ditonton ibunya, sosok Hinatalah yang ternyata menjadi –calon—istrinya. Demi Tuhan. Apa takdir sedang mengejeknya?

Naruto sama sekali tidak berkata apapun ketika orang tua Hinata meminta putri sulungnya menemani dirinya berjalan-jalan menyusuri kediaman Hyuuga.

Hinatapun tidak menolak. Namun dengan jelas menguarkan aura ketidaksukaannya ketika Naruto berupaya mengajaknya bicara.

"Apa kau masih membenciku, Hinata?" Tanya Naruto akhirnya.

Gadis cantik disebelahnya menegang. Menatapnya seolah ia adalah orang gila. Naruto meringis. Tanpa menjawabpun, sorot mata Hinata sudah dengan jelas memberitahukannya semua.

Uzumaki Naruto membasahi bibirnya sekilas, "Aku sungguh minta maaf atas apa yang kuperbuat padamu dulu. Aku tahu aku pengecut. Tidak seharusnya aku melakukannya.. didepanmu." Gumam sang tunggal Uzumaki terus terang.

Hening lagi. Tetapi kali ini keheningan yang menyelimuti keduanya tidaklah senyaman keheningan sebelum Naruto mulai bicara. Ada sesuatu yang terasa canggung di udara.

Pria bersurai pirang itu menghela napas dan kembali membuka suara, "Selama berpisah denganmu, aku menyadari satu hal. Selama itulah aku merindukanmu sebagai sesuatu yang tak akan pernah ku temukan dalam diri siapapun."

Wajah Hinata berkerut samar. Bibirnya terkatup rapat. Naruto tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menarik Hinata kedalam pelukannya.

Hinata tertegun karena ia membiarkan Naruto memeluknya. Ia tertegun karena ia sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun untuk mencegahnya.

Uzumaki Naruto jelas tahu betapa besar kebencian gadis itu padanya. Ia tahu gadis itu sama sekali tidak membutuhkannya. Ia tahu. Ia paham.

Tapi sebelum bertemu Hinata tak pernah ia bayangkan; sehangat apa pelukan Tuhan.

"Mungkin aku akan kehilangan Hinata, juga dirimu." Sekali lagi suara Kushina berhasil menarik Naruto dari dunia lamunnya.

Yang dilakukan Naruto hanya diam, melamun, dan berpikir. Sesekali lelaki itu memijit pelipisnya, wajahnya menggeram kemudian menghela napas panjang. Wajar saja jika Kushina menganggap putranya itu sedikit gila, kendati mendengarkan apa yang diucapkannya, Naruto tak berniat untuk menjawab. Sungguh, Kushina ingin menggeprak meja dan menyadarkan Naruto.

"Ayahmu tidak mengajarkanmu untuk menjadi lelaki pengecut."

Naruto terperanjat, sontak menatap serius wajah sang ibu. Lelaki itu tak lagi bermain pada persegi panjang yang menampilkan deretan nomor, pun tidak pada buku dan kertas yang teracak di atas meja. Siku tangannya bertumpu di atas meja, tangannya kembali memijit kening, kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

Jika saja ... Jika saja ibu tahu seperti apa kebencian Hinata.

Uzumaki Naruto tak berani membayangkan masa lalu yang sudah dihapusnya, padahal dia menuntut pengampunan dari sang korban. Tidak adil. Ia mengumpat betapa kejamnya dirinya. Betapa tak beradab dirinya.

"Aku akan kembali bekerja."

Cukup dengan segala kepenatan ini. Naruto memilih mengakhiri dengan berdiri dari ruang kerja pribadinya untuk menuju ke dapur utama. Pengunjung restoran terlihat berjubal di pintu masuk, tak mungkin Naruto membiarkan _sous chef_ mengeksekusi menu sendirian.

"Aku memintamu untuk tidak bersikap pengecut, anakku. Kau bukan hanya kehilangan Hinata, tapi kau juga kehilangan dirimu sendiri. Lihatlah seperti apa dirimu saat ini? Kacau! Tolong pikirkan baik-baik perkataan ibu." Kushina pun tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, ia menyelesaikan ucapannya sebelum Naruto menutup pintu. Kushina yakin Naruto mendengar semuanya.

Rasanya seperti menghirup udara segar, kendati yang ada di hadapannya hanya kepulan asap dari masing-masing kompor yang menyala-nyala membakar beberapa daging dan mengukus sayur, kemudian berbagai masakan lain yang menghasilkan bau berbeda dan tercampur di udara.

Cukup lama Naruto berdiri di depan pintu, hanya memerhatikan segelintir koki yang beradu panas dengan api, lalu asistent dapur yang tak bisa berhenti barang sejenak untuk menghidup oksigen, setelahnya visualnya melirik _sous chef_ yang berada di tempat biasanya dia bekerja, memerintah koki-koki yang ada di sana. Mereka begitu sibuk, wajar saja karena di balik pintu kaca terlihat pengunjung mengantre untuk mendapatkan asupan.

Kendati terlihat ramai, shappire Naruto dapat menangkap dengan mudah seluet gadis berambut indigo duduk di salah satu meja tengah membolak-balik buku menu. Jujur saja, apa yang dilihatnya berhasil membuat ujung bibirnya terangkat.

Masa bodoh dengan kesibukan ini. Gadisnya telah menerima ajakannya meski berupa dalih permintaan maaf.

Ditilik rak kaca yang memantulkan dirinya. Naruto berusaha memasang wajah tenangnya, alih-alih dia terlihat begitu kikuk. Langkah kakinya yang santai sukses mengantarkannya pada kursi seberang Hinata.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan menerima ajakan kencanku." Naruto mengawali ucapannya dengan candaan basi—terutama untuk Hinata.

"Jangan menganggap hal ini dengan berlebihan. Aku hanya mampir untuk memenuhi ucapanmu kala itu. Pelayanan khusus, aku kira aku akan mendapatkannya." Hinata meletakkan buku menu yang sempat ia buka-buka namun belum terbesit untuk memesannya.

Sebelah alis Naruto terangkat dengan ujung bibir yang tertarik membentuk seringai, "Apa kau begitu menginginkannya?" cukup ringan menurut Naruto untuk menjadi sebuah candaan. Ia menyodorkan dirinya ke depan— lebih dekat dengan Hinata.

Sayangnya bagi Hinata, candaan Naruto sudah berlebihan. Gadis itu membuang tatapannya kemudian berkedut kesal. "Lupakan," ucapnya singkat lalu meraih tas tangannya yang tergeletak di atas meja.

Cepat. Naruto menyambar tangan Hinata. Menahan gadis itu agar tidak kabur. "Apa aku sudah tidak memiliki kesempatan?" tatapan mata Naruto lurus-lurus beradu dengan kelereng milik Hinata.

Hinata bergeming. Ia menimang untuk tidak pergi dari sini lantaran berbagai tatap mata tertuju padanya. Hey, siapa yang tidak tahu Uzumaki Naruto. _Executive chef_ di restoran ini sekaligus putra dari pemilik restoran yang nantinya akan diwariskan pada tunggal Uzumaki itu. Hinata cukup mengerti situasi ini, ia tidak ingin pergi dengan berbagai bisikan yang mengiringinya menuju pintu keluar.

"Hinata, maafkan aku." Mungkin memang bukan waktunya untuk berbasa-basi. Naruto membuang semua harga diri untuk tunduk pada wanita di hadapannya ini. Meminta pengampunan, dia ingin menunjukan bahwa dirinya sudah berubah. Karena Hinata—gadis yang sangat dicintainya.

Sayangnya seperti apapun intonasi dan tatapan memelas Naruto, tak sedikit pun membuat mulut mungil Hinata membuka, mengucapkan sepatah kata. Cukup sulit, mungkin.

"Hinata. Sungguh aku menyesal, tak kusangka aku akan melukaimu sampai kau membenciku separah ini. Semua yang kulakukan di masa lalu tak lepas dari pergaulan remaja yang begitu bebas. Aku harap kau mengerti itu. Kita sudah dewasa, aku mohon kau jangan menilaiku dari satu sisi masa lalu saja." Naruto bersungguh-sunggu pada ucapannya. Dia tidak berpikir tentang perjodohan atau perasaan yang ia simpan pada Hinata. Masa bodoh dengan semua itu.

Segala ekspresi yang ditunjukan oleh Hinata setelah sekian lama tak bertemu, menorehkan segudang penyesalan. Naruto dapat melihat kebencian terpancar dari iris Hinata. Gadisnya tak seperti dulu ... wanita berparas imut berpadu dengan sikap lembut dan malu-malu sudah tak ada lagi.

Kira-kira setelah dua bulan berpacaran, Naruto baru menyadari seperti apa lembutnya sikap Hinata. Kendati ia mengakui terpesona dengan Hinata lantaran paras ayunya, dan tentu tak lupa rasa penasaran yang mengusik karena buah bibir para sahabat laki-lakinya.

Perhatian yang selalu Hinata berikan pada Naruto menjadi andil besar kenapa dirinya jadi sering melamun. Senyum Hinata juga sudah memporakporandakan kehidupannya, membuatnya tak napsu makan dan tak jarang selalu hadir dalam bayangan sebelum tidur.

Naruto merasa gila. Cukup gila untuk tidak menyadari bahwa dia begitu mencintai Hinata. Dan cukup gila untuk mengambil tindakan mengencani wanita lain sebagai pelarian karena tak ingin dikuasai oleh perasaan aneh yang menggerogoti hatinya. Satu, bahkan sampai tujuh, meski dia memang seorang playboy sebelum bertemu degan Hinata, hanya tak sampai senekat itu untuk berkencan dengan wanita tanpa bersembunyi-sembunyi.

Hinata cukup bersabar menangani gosip dan rumor yang turut mengekori Naruto juga dirinya. Terbayang-bayang dengan bisikan teman-temannya untuk mengakhiri hubungan dengan Naruto. Kendati menahan cemburu teramat besar mengganjal di hatinya, Hinata masih bersabar karena dia sendiri tahu seperti apa Naruto sebelum bertemu dengannya.

Malang bagi Hinata karena cinta pertamanya terpaut pada seseorang seperti Naruto.

...

"Cukup, aku tidak bisa menahannya. Lebih baik kita akhiri semua ini." Kalimat akhir yang menjadi puncak kesabaran Hinata.

Hinata tidak tahu ini sudah yang keberapa dia memergoki kekasihnya merangkul wanita lain. Ke sepuluh, atau mungkin lebih, dan dia tidak ingat wajah gadis-gadis itu lantaran selalu berganti acap kali dirinya memergoki Naruto.

Kesengsaraan dan sakit hati seringkali bisa membuat hati mengeras, lalu merubah sifat menjadi dingin seperti Hinata. Itu yang diyakini Naruto. Lelaki itu masih menatap lurus, memelas untuk satu pengampunan.

Sesekali bibir Hinata bergetar, terangkat sedikit lalu terkatup lagi. Dia mengalihkan fokusnya pada deretan menu. Kata-kata yang tertahan di tenggorokan sukses membuat tenggorokannya mengering.

"Kau mengatakan aku akan mendapat pelayanan khusus. Tapi aku rasa pelayanan tamu standar sudah cukup untukku. Apa kau tak merasa begitu kejam hingga tak menyuguhkan tamumu ini segelas air putih?"

Tak tahu kenapa, Naruto menangkap kegugupan di balik kata-kata Hinata. Gadis itu tengah mengalihkan pembicaraan, tampak hampir seperti Hinatanya dulu. "Aku memang cukup kejam. Aku menahannya untuk satu penerimaan maaf." Seulas senyum menampakkan deteran gigi, tampak seperti kelegaan, "Aku hanya berjaga agar kau tidak menggunakannya untuk menyiramku," lanjutnya sambil memberi isarat pada pelayan untuk menahan agar tidak memenuhi permintaan Hinata.

"Kau masih tidak berubah," gumam Hinata mencibir.

"Aku memang tidak berubah, jika yang kau maksud tentang perasaanku. Dan aku rasa kau pun juga begitu."

Bisa Naruto tebak apa yang akan Hinata lakukan setelahnya. Gadis itu menahan napas dengan kerutan di dahinya. Tuh, kan. Sepertinya Naruto belum kehilangan Hinata sepenuhnya.

Hinata terbungkam.

"Orangtuaku memintaku untuk meminta maaf padamu demi kelancaran perjodohan. Kau tidak perlu takut akan hal itu, aku tidak memohon agar kau menerima perjodohan. Demi Tuhan, aku ingin kau memaafkanku. Tidak ada hal yang aku inginkan untuk saat ini keculi kerelaanmu untuk memaafkan lelaki sepertiku."

Hinata mulai merasa resah duduk diam seperti ini. Berbagai gerakan mikro untuk mengalihkan kegugupan telah dia lakukan. Padahal cukup mudah untuk mengakhiri semua ini, hanya kata; "Aku memaafkanmu." Sayangnya Hinata memilih jalan yang cukup sulit. Dia masih diam, dan terus membiarkan Naruto memohon.

Restoran yang tadinya begitu ramai, berangsur mulai sepi. Hinata semakin tak nyaman dengan keadaan ini, dia meraih ponselnya lalu menatap sekilas ke arah layar datarnya.

"Jam makan malamku sudah berakhir, aku harus pulang. Terima kasih karena sudah menjamuku dengan pelayanan spesial—"

"Hinata ..." Naruto turut berdiri menahan kepergian wanita di hadapannya. "Aku bersungguh-sungguh dengan perkataan dan perasaanku. Apa tidak ada setitik pun niatan untuk memberiku kesempatan? Sebagai teman?"

Belum pernah rasanya Hinata menjadi pusat perhatian sampai seperti ini. Bukan hanya pengunjung yang menatap mereka berdua, para pelayan dan terutama Kushina—ibu Naruto turut mengintip dari pintu dapur. Ah, tak lupa beberapa orang yang mengekor di belakang Kushina. Mereka semua menatapnya penuh harap.

Hinata tampak seperti tersangka dengan berbagai penonton yang mendukung Naruto. Terlihat kejam, sungguh memuakkan. Hinata tak kuasa untuk menarik sudut bibirnya kemudian memilih duduk kembali. Aura kali ini terasa lebih ringan dari sebelumnya.

"Aku datang ke sini bukan karena undanganmu saat itu. Tawaranmu sudah berlangsung cukup lama, dan aku rasa aku tidak memiliki hak utuk memenuhinya." Kelereng Hinata menatap jauh ke arah Kushina, dia tersenyum menyapa ibu dari lelaki yang ada di hadapannya. "Aku datang untuk menyampaikan undangan makan malam dari Ayah. Untuk beberapa saat aku berniat menyampaikan undangan ini melalui pesan. Aku rasa, aku memang harus menyampaikannya secara langsung. Aku harap Uzumaki sekeluarga bisa memenuhi undangan itu."

Naruto berdengus. Ia kira Hinata duduk kembali lantaran akan menerima permintaan maafnya, ternyata gadis itu mengalihkan topik kembali. Hanya mengulur waktu, mungkin agar mendapatkan pembelaan dari ibunya.

"Aku sudah mengatakan tak menuntut banyak tentang perjodohan ini—"

"Aku akan menjawab lamaranmu pada makan malam itu ..." Hinata memotong ucapan Naruto. Memerhatikan secara jelas perubahan air muka Naruto. Lelaki itu terlihat kikuk dengan matanya yang melebar. "... dan juga, permintaan maafmu, mungkin."

Untuk meyakinkan pendengarannya, Naruto memutuskan untuk bertanya pada bola mata Hinata. Mereka bersitatap cukup lama, sampai Hinata mengakhirinya dengan mengalihkan pandangan pada tas tangan yang ada di genggamannya.

Sepi.

Kendati ada beberapa orang yang berjalan melewatinya, tak membuat telinganya peka. Hanya suara detak jantungnya yang dapat ia dengar. Berlebihan sekali, pikir Naruto karena dirasa detak jantungnya kali ini terdengar begitu jelas di telinganya.

"Lain kali aku akan menagih pelayanan khusus yang kau tawarkan waktu itu." kali ini Hinata benar-benar beranjak dari restoran Naruto. Lelaki itu pun tampak tak berniat untuk mencegahnya pergi.

Cukup sulit rasanya menahan debaran dan bersikap santai di depan Naruto. Hinata menghentikan langkahnya setelah dirasa berada pada jarak aman untuk menghela napas panjang dan mengusap keringat di dahinya. Bersikap dingin benar-benar bukan stylenya.

Hinata masih menjadi Hinata yang dulu. Sikap, sifat, hati dan ... perasaannya.

.

 **~À bientôt~**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **(** _ **Via Ni**_ **'s corner)**

Hai pembaca Bieber's Wife? Haduh, gak enak nih tiba-tiba nongol di akun orang. Gak tahu diri banget rasanya? Sumpah aku gugup sekaligus bersemangat ketika tawaranku buat collab sama Bieber ditanggapi serius. Awalnya aku hanya iseng-iseng aja. Ya, karena selama aku berada di FFN aku belum pernah collab sebelumnya, lalu berpikir setidaknya mencoba untuk collab sekali saja. Lalu aku putuskan untuk memilih Bieber sebagai rekan. Aku hanya tidak menyangka hasilnya akan seperti itu. Sangat memuaskan sebagai karya pertama collab kami. Semoga kalian juga menyukainya. Rasanya udah panjang aja A/N ini. Aku juga mau mengucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih pada Bieber, yang dengan senang hati mau aku repotkan. Disadari atau tidak, rasanya porsi kerjaku jauh lebih sedikit ketimbang porsi kerjanya. Terima kasih karena sudah mengembalikan gairah menulisku lagi, dan memberiku semangat untuk berani menantang diriku sendiri *halah ngomong apa sih aku* gak jelas banget, ya? Buat kalian, para reader, terima kasih sudah membaca karya kami.

 **(** _ **Bieber's Wife**_ **'s Corner)**

Hallo semuanya! Bagaimana kabarnya? Semoga semuanya selalu sehat ya ^^

Via Ni-lah yang pertama kali menawari untuk Bieber untuk menjadi rekap collaboration-nya! Awalnya kaget bukan main loh Bieber! Beneran deh, siapa sangka author sekeren Via Ni menawarkan diri untuk berkolaborasi bersama. Senengnya gak ketulungan. Bieber gak perlu mikir dua kali untuk bilang 'Ya!' dan mungkin saking semangatnya Bieber untuk project ini, tanpa sadar Bieber malah ngambil jatah kerjanya Via Ni. Maaf buat itu Via Ni ( TwT)

Lalu, _voila_! Jadilah fanfic ini \\( 'w')/ Bagaimana pendapat kalian? Semoga semuanya suka ya! Silahkan meninggalkan kesan dan pesannya di kolom review ya! Terima kasih sudah membaca ff kolaborasi pertama kami!

Akhir kata,

 **Mind To Review?**


End file.
